


Где Айвен не решится сделать шаг

by Icy_Wiener



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_Wiener/pseuds/Icy_Wiener
Summary: События "Гражданской кампании".Аккурат после короткого собрания у Лорда-Аудитора перед грядущим Собранием и голосованием, Айвен Форпатрил получает от Доно Форратьера приглашение. Уже готовый отклонить это неуместное предложение, он вдруг вспомнил одну короткую фразу: "Все, что случилось, – случилось только из-за тебя".От автора:Некоторые вольности в оформлении прямой речи и повествовании были предприняты в попытках скопировать характерный стиль. Отсюда и некоторая одержимость курсивом, заранее прошу прощения.Альтернативное саммари:Доно Форратьер одержим цветами, а Айвен Форпатрил ворует у Донны столовые приборы.





	Где Айвен не решится сделать шаг

«…Да, теперь и еще много раз за те пять лет, что я прохлаждался в своем округе. Я был там. А где был все это время ты? Да, Айвен, это так. Все, что случилось, – случилось только из-за тебя, из-за твоей удивительной нерасторопности»

\- Доно Форратьер, «Гражданская кампания»

 

Вопреки всем ожиданиям, Цабо, встретивший Айвена у ворот, ведущих в грузный особняк-крепость Форратьеров, не повел его в комнаты ныне покойного Пьера и ныне здравствующего Доно.  Причем, как оказалось, не просто здравствующего, а с четкой надеждой на «вовеки веков», о чем свидетельствовала заметно более ухоженная, со времен последнего визита Айвена, обстановка залов и коридоров, через которые они шли. Пройдя сквозь узкую анфиладу, за портьерами которой с равным успехом можно было спрятать как пару наемных убийц, так и пару не особо притязательных любовников, старший оруженосец и Айвен свернули к женской половине особняка.

Предчувствие, ранее позволявшее ему успешно, насколько это вообще возможно, находясь рядом с Майлзом и Грегором, избегать различных _форских интриг_ в голос кричало ему о том, что в одну из них он уже почти _вляпался._

Крик превратился в истошный вопль, когда они остановились прямо перед дверью, ведущей в покои _Донны_ Форратьер.

Айвен неловко откашлялся, силясь прочистить вмиг пересохшее горло.

_Проклятье, Донна! То есть, Доно!_

\- Он _действительно_ собирается провести встречу… именно там?

\- _Лорд_ Доно Форратьер ожидает вас за этой дверью, - коротко ответил Цабо, чуть приподняв массивный подбородок, всем своим мрачным видом показывая, что в дальнейшие дискуссии по поводу места встречи он пускаться не намерен.

Пару раз переведя взгляд с дверной ручки на каменное лицо оруженосца и обратно, Айвен вздохнул и нехотя потянул дверь на себя. Когда та с мягким стуком закрылась за его спиной, лорд Форпатрил, наконец, пришел в себя.

Это место… определенно навевало _воспоминания_. Учитывая текущие обстоятельства и поминая некоторые из этих воспоминаний, он мысленно посочувствовал себе и, запоздало, Саймону Иллиану. Некоторые вещи просто _необходимо_ забывать.

Кое что, впрочем, изменилось. В пору, когда в этих покоях жила _хозяйка,_ здесь было светлее. И цветов в комнате было _гораздо_ меньше.

\- _Pieione maculata_ или же, как её называют на Бете, павлинья орхидея.

Оторвав взгляд от ряда стеблей, пышно укрытых бело-фиолетовыми цветками, Айвен сфокусировался на Доно. Тот свободно расположился в старом, едва ли не _древнем,_ дубовом кресле – инородный элемент декора, судя по всему, Бог знает какими усилиями и _проклятьями_ притащенный сюда из комнаты Пьера оруженосцами. Доно, впрочем, с этой обстановкой тоже не сильно гармонировал – одетый в черный с серым псевдовоенный мундир и небрежно закинувший щиколотку на колено. Роскошь, которую еще три месяца назад он не мог себе позволить. Образовавшийся в области паха треугольник свободного пространства прикрывал подозрительно знакомый букет все тех же орхидей – правда, другого вида. Блики от горящего в огне камина скрадывали форму и цвет, но Айвен был готов поклясться, что букет именно тот, подобранный в свое время им для встречи… Доно.

\- На Барраяре их раздобыть сложно, слишком малый пригодный для разведения ареал. Но, как выяснилось, госпожа Форсуассон, _особенно,_ вместе с неоценимой помощью леди Форпатрил, может творить чудеса.

Коротким кивком Доно попросил, хотя, скорее, _указал_ , Айвену присесть – на светлый и немного слишком _по-женски_ выглядящий пуф, обитый кремовым бархатом. Это впечатление только усиливал тот факт, что сам пуф стоял аккурат напротив дубового бастарда кресла и трона.

Присаживаться Айвену не хотелось, но и стоять тоже было глупо. Быстро оглядевшись и не заметив иных вариантов ( _Проклятье, Доно!),_ Айвен подтолкнул пуф ближе к камину, сел и, почти неосознанно, снял со стоящей рядом резной стойки чугунную кочергу. Рассеянно повертев её в руках, он оглянулся и встретился с чуть удивленным взглядом Доно – _это не изменилось_ – правая бровь чуть приподнята, а губы, пусть теперь и прикрытые усами, тронуты легкой, немного надменной улыбкой, явно говорящей «Я не вполне понимаю, что тут происходит, но _фор-леди_ отличаются от прочих воспитанием, не так ли?». Смутившись и сунув конец кочерги в огонь, он проворчал:

\- Ты попросил Катерину и мою мать, _особенно,_ мою мать украсить твою старую комнату? Доно, неужели у тебя вообще нет других занятий? Думаешь, Ришар оценит твое чувство прекрасного, раскается и милостиво передаст графство тебе?

Удивление сменилось низким, грудным смехом и застывшая было рука снова опустилась на букет, продолжив поглаживать темные стебли – так, будто ласкает уснувшую на коленях кошку.

\- О нет, конечно нет, Айвен. Вся суть затеянной нами авантюры заключается вовсе не в том, чтобы Ришар что-то _милостиво_ передавал. Хотя, _раскаяться_ ему, скорее всего, придется.

\- Значит, ты подготовил их для меня? Мило, но бутылки вина и общей гостиной вполне хватило бы.

\- О, так может не стоит размениваться на мелочи, и тогда уж сразу перейти к кленовой медовухе и харчевне в Караван-сарае?

 _-_ Это больше по части Байерли, знаешь ли.

\- Как мало ты, оказывается, о нем знаешь, Айвен _, лапочка_.

Кочерга с глухим стуком и треском ударилась об угли. Айвен возмущенно привстал, готовясь устроить гневную отповедь:

\- Ну, знаешь ли!..

Потревоженные угли заставили пламя вспыхнуть с новой силой, бросая сетку бликов на лицо Доно, теперь полуприкрытое поднятыми перед носом и сведенными в домик ладонями. Для кого-нибудь еще эта поза могла бы выглядеть угрожающе, но взгляд Айвена отчего-то выцепил только прищуренные от удовольствия глаза и лучики морщин в их углах. Возможно игра света и тени сказывалась на этом эффекте, а возможно Доно все же применил косметику – старые привычки уходят тяжело, но спроси кто Айвена прямо сейчас, кого он видит перед собой, он бы с некоторой долей замешательства все же ответил бы: « _Донну_ ». _Несколько раздавшуюся в плечах, и все же…_

\- Что такое? Ты как будто призрака увидел.

Разрушая эту короткую иллюзию, Доно в притворном беспокойстве посмотрел себе за спину. Убедившись, что призрака там нет, он с вежливым интересом вновь обернулся к Айвену.

\- Очень смешно, Доно. Я уверен, после в Круге Ораторов так и скажут: «Хоть графом Форратьером он не стал, но шутником был _потрясающим_ ».

\- Отнюдь, Айвен, мне не до шуток. В конце концов, я пригласил тебя на похороны… Немного нестандартные по меркам Барраяра, но все-таки.

Доно помедлил, бросив взгляд куда-то в сторону, а затем продолжил, чуть тише:

\- Как-никак все, что действительно требуется, уже на месте. Цветы. Костер. Близкие люди.

С тоской предчувствуя, куда движется разговор, Айвен все-таки язвительно спросил:

\- И что же ты собираешься хоронить? Надежды?

\- _Её._

Айвен знал, чего хотел добиться Доно - в какой-то момент, даже отметил, со смутным разочарованием, неприкрытую мелодраматичность всего происходящего. Но к этому простому ответу, отмеченному легкой печалью _наследника-сына_ к ушедшей раньше срока сестре, _женщине_ , _пусть и фор-леди_ , он готов не был. _Так просто_ , без надрыва и без горечи.

\- Ты…

Не слушая, Доно поднялся с кресла и направился к камину, на ходу вытаскивая кинжал из поясных ножен. Айвен внутренне напрягся – он _знал,_ что Форратьер не позволит себе подобных глупостей, будучи так близко к цели. Но также знал, что пару минут назад _видел_ перед собою фор-леди Донну Форратьер. Или её призрак.

Остановившись перед каминной решеткой, Доно аккуратно срезал прядь своих волос и кинул её в пламя. Затем, резко развернувшись на каблуках, одним шагом сократил расстояние между собой и Айвеном до жалких сантиметров.

\- А что _ты_ принес _ей_ в качестве подношения?

Какое-то мгновение, пока Айвен собирался с мыслями, Доно немигающим взглядом всматривался в человека перед ним. Спустя миг, словно удовлетворенный увиденным, он криво улыбнулся и, опередив ответ, сказал:

\- Я так и думал.

Поведя плечами, словно сбрасывая с них усталость и напряжение, Доно Форратьер направился к дверям. Задержавшись в дверном проеме он, не оборачиваясь, бросил:

\- До собрания осталось не так много времени, Форпатрил. Но все еще достаточно, чтобы подумать над этим.  Если ничто другое, то хотя бы это ты ей задолжал. Можешь считать это последней услугой.

Когда дверь закрылась за спиной Доно, Айвен осторожно поднял к глазам руку с вложенным в неё кинжалом Донны Форратьер, рассеянно наблюдая, как играют блики огня на украшенной рукояти. Медленно поднял лезвие к локону у виска. Подумал. Опустил кинжал.

Затем, словно придя к какому-то решению, коротким движением срезал с одного из стеблей букета успевший изрядно увянуть бутон памятной орхидеи и бросил его в огонь.

Длинно и смачно выругаться он позволил себе только выйдя из комнаты.

 

 


End file.
